Parodies du film
by Valir
Summary: Quatre passages du film revus à ma façon! C'est du gros délire!
1. Le Conseil d'Elrond

**Fic : Le Seigneur des Anneaux**

Genre : Parodie

Auteur: Valiré

Bonjour tout le monde! Je vous présente la première de mes quatre parodies sur le Seigneur des Anneaux. C'est du gros délire tout droit sorti de mon cerveau tordu et j'espère que ça vous fera marrer autant que moi

**Le Conseil d'Elrond**

Par une belle matinée d'automne, de nombreux ambassadeurs de toutes les races de la Terre du Milieu se réunirent à Fondcombe, demeure d'Elrond le Sage. Ils étaient tous assis en demi-cercle en face de l'Elfe qui se leva de sa chaise en bois sculptée.

**Elrond** : Etrangers venus de terres lointaines, amis de toujours, vous êtes réunis ici afin de célébrer le mariage de…Non ! Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! Afin de répondre à la menace du Mordor. La Terre du Milieu est au bord de la destruction, nul ne peut y échapper. _Sauf les_ _elfes quand ils se seront tous tirés sur leurs bateaux, c'est moche pour vous hein ?_

Chacun se taisait, sentant la gravité du moment.

**Gandalf** **( baille parce qu'il aurait bien voulu rester au pieu encore un peu)** : Toujours aussi soporifique celui-là ! Quelle idée de nous lever si tôt ! Aucun égard pour la vieillesse !

Cachés derrière deux piliers, Merry et Pippin observaient Frodon en ricanant.

**Pippin ( sourire sadique)** : Regarde la tête qu'il a ! Il s'en remet pas, dis-donc !

**Merry ( qui étouffe un rire)** : Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de lui faire essayer cette herbe. Niârk !

De son côté, Legolas était fasciné par la coiffure stylée d'Elrond et essayait de l'imaginer en train de se coiffer le matin pour se faire ses p'tites fantaisies capillaires.

**Legolas **: _N'empêche qu'il a la classe, le père Elrond ! Faut que j'essaie de me faire les mêmes !_

Elrond avait fini son discours et se tourna vers Frodon :

**Elrond** : Montrez-leur l'Anneau, Frodon.

Le Hobbit, qui était en train de se payer la migraine de sa vie, sursauta en entendant son nom.

**Frodon** : _Hein ? Frodon ? Ah ouais, c'est moi ! Qu'est-ce qui m'veut lui ? Je l'ai mis où ce p… d'anneau ?_

Il fouilla fébrilement dans sa poche et finit par retrouver l'objet. Il se leva sur ses pieds chancelants et marcha tant bien que mal vers le socle de pierre que lui désignait Elrond. Dans leur coin, Merry et Pippin s'étranglaient de rire.

**Frodon** : _Envie de vomir…Burps !_

Il déposa l'Anneau et courut se rasseoir. Il respira profondément pour éviter de gerber sur la robe à Gandalf.

**Frodon **: Remarque, ça égayerait sa couleur !

Boromir se leva à son tour et déclara :

**Boromir** : Lors d'un rêve, j'ai vu à l'Ouest le ciel s'assombrir…

**Toute l'assistance** : On s'en fout !

**Frodon (commence à chanter)** : Laisse parler les gens ! (1)

**Boromir (voix de petit gamin privé de fraises tagada)** : Maiheu ! J'ai eu peur, moi ! J'ai couru réveiller mon papa ! Pour la peine, j'vais le piquer votre anneau en toc !

Il eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un geste vers l'Anneau que Gandalf bondit sur ses pieds ( ouais, il en est encore capable !) et d'une voix caverneuse, récita en langue du Mordor, les vers inscrits sur l'Anneau. La lumière du Soleil parut diminuer d'intensité et un roulement de tonnerre se fit entendre.

**Frodon **: Putain ! Arrêtez ! J'ai mal au crâne, moi !

Un silence de mort suivit la démonstration de Gandalf.

**Elrond (se palpe le front)** : On va tous crever…

**Gandalf ( fier de lui)** : Impressionnant hein ?

**Aragorn (prend Gandalf par les épaules et le rassoit)** : Mais oui, Pépé mais oui…T'as besoin de tes cachets toi !

**Gandalf : **Mais non ! C'est pour le film ! Ca fait toujours bien le coup du magicien qui dévoile sa puissance phénoménale !

Boromir, par contre, avait eu très peur.

**Boromir **: Ze vais le dire à mon papa ! (part se rasseoir).

**Elrond **: Bon, si on en revenait à ce qui nous intéresse ?

**Boromir** : Pourquoi on utiliserait pas l'Anneau s'il est si puissant ? On le met au doigt et hop ! On shoote dans le globe oculaire !

**Aragorn** : On ne peut le contrôler ! Aucun d'entre nous ne le peut ! L'Anneau Unique ne répond qu'à Sauron. Il n'a pas d'autre maître.

**Boromir** : Et qu'est-ce qu'un Rôdeur connaît à ces choses-là ?

Legolas ne put se contenir :

**Legolas **: Ce n'est pas un simple Rôdeur ! C'est Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn. Vous lui devez serment d'allégeance.

**Boromir** : Le descendant d'Isildur ?…..Hi ! Hi ! Hi !

**Aragorn** : Oui, Oui, je sais…J'en suis pas fier !

**Legolas** : Il est l'héritier du trône du Gondor.

**Aragorn **: Ta gueule ! Merci d'avoir grillée ma couverture !

**Legolas **: Mais c'est pour t'aider mon Aragounet d'amour !

**Aragorn **:….(grosse goutte de sueur) Avodad Legolas.

**Frodon** : _Quoi ! Ce clochard qui pue, c'est un roi ? Ben dis-donc, y sont pas dans la merde les Gondoriens !_

**Elrond (qui essaie désespérément de recentrer le débat)** : Vous n'avez pas le choix. L'Anneau doit être détruit.

**Gimli** : Oh ! Y'en a marre de votre anneau ! Regardez ce que j'en fais moi !

Il se précipita en brandissant sa hache et l'abattit violemment sur l'objet maléfique. L'acier explosa en mille morceaux, le Nain tomba sur ses grosses fesses sans avoir réussi à faire la moindre rayure à l'Anneau.

**Elrond** : L'Anneau ne peut être détruit, Gimli fils de crétin, par aucun moyen en notre possession. Il faut l'emporter dans la Montagne du Destin et le jeter dans l'abîme flamboyant d'où il est apparu autrefois. L'un de vous doit le faire.

On entend voler les mouches.

**Elrond** : Pas tous à la fois surtout…

**Boromir **: Non mais attend t'es malade ou quoi ? Pas question que je me casse le cul à transporter ta breloque jusqu'à Trifouilli-les-Oies version infernale ! Vas-y tout seul mon coco ! T'es un Elfe, non ?

**Elrond **: Ben oui mais je ne peux pas laisser Arwen toute seule ici ! Elle est tellement conne qu'elle est capable de laisser le gaz allumé et de faire péter la baraque ! Je sais qu'il y a plus grand-monde ici mais quand même !

**Boromir** : Tu n'as qu'à l'envoyer elle !

**Elrond **: Tu tiens à ce qu'on crève tous alors !

**Legolas** : Laissez-moi y aller ! (se met la main sur le cœur), je m'acquitterais de ma mission au péril de ma vie s'il le faut ! _Et Aragorn sera tellement mouché qu'il me tombera dans les bras ! Hé ! Hé ! _

**Gimli** : Ca va pas non ! On va pas confier l'Anneau à une espèce de Vincent McDoom décoloré !

**Legolas** : Tu crois pouvoir faire mieux, le Cro-Magnon miniature ?

**Aragorn** : Ca suffit ! C'est moi qui irait là-bas!

**Boromir** : Le roitelet arrête de se défiler ?

**Aragorn **: Toi, t'as rien à dire ! Tu ne veux même pas y aller, fils à papa !

En quelques secondes, une dispute générale éclata. Même Gandalf voulut y aller de son commentaire. Affalé sur sa chaise, Elrond envisageait sérieusement de prendre son bateau tout de suite et de laisser tomber cette bande de branquignols. Oublié dans son coin, Frodon trouvait tout ça très amusant. Faut dire qu'il n'avait plus les idées très claires. Cette histoire de mission lui paraissait très tentante.

**Frodon** : _Après le temps que j'ai passé à me faire chier dans mon bled de bouseux ! Si je le fais, Bilbon arrêtera de me regarder de haut en me racontant ses exploits. Ce sera moi le grand héros !_

Toutes ces réflexions, ajoutées à une sensible diminution de sa capacité de discernement, suffisent à expliquer ce qu'il fit.

**Frodon** : Je vais le faire !

Dans la mêlée générale, personne ne l'entendit.

**Frodon** : _'Tain ! Y sont bouchés !_ Je vais le faire !

Ce coup-ci, tout le monde se tut et le regarda.

**Aragorn** : Tu vas faire quoi ?

**Frodon** : Je vais porter l'Anneau en Mordor, couillon !

**Aragorn** : Ouais c'est ça ! Tu fais quoi ? 1m20 les bras levés ?

**Frodon** : C'est pas la taille qui compte !

**Legolas** : C'est la façon dont on s'en sert ! Mouarfhahahahah !

**Aragorn (fixe Legolas d'un air incrédule)** : T'es un champion du monde, toi….(2)

**Gandalf** : Je vais vous aider à porter ce fardeau, Frodon Sacquet. Aussi longtemps que vous aurez à le porter.

**Aragorn** : _Oh my God ! __Le vieux s'emballe! Bon, j'ai pas envie de rester en rade moi ! J'ai un bon prétexte pour être débarrassé de l'autre folle pendant quelques temps ! _

Il s'agenouilla devant Frodon style roi-généreux-loyal-courageux-et-désintéressé.

**Aragorn** : Si, par ma vie ou ma mort, je peux vous protéger, je le ferais. Mon épée est vôtre. _Ouais ! Quel panache !_

**Legolas** : _Merde, il y va aussi. Allons-y pour l'incruste !_ (s'avance vers Frodon) Et mon arc est vôtre !

**Gimli** : _Eh ! Il faut que j'y aille aussi ! C'est l'honneur de ma race qui est en jeu !_ (se rajoute au groupe) Et ma hache !

**Legolas (lève les yeux au ciel)** : _Oh non ! Pas lui !_

Boromir se décida lui aussi. Il regarda le Hobbit droit dans ses beaux nieux bleus.

**Boromir** : Fan d'Elijah ?

**Narratrice (sourire innocent**): Comment t'as devinééééé? Continue ta scène.

**Boromir** : Vous avez notre destin à tous entre les mains, petit homme. Et si telle est la volonté du Conseil, le Gondor se joindra à vous. _Je pourrais facilement lui piquer l'Anneau et le ramener à mon pôpa ! Niârk !_

**Narratrice( regard lourd de menace)** : Pas touche à mon Elichou, vilain- pas- beau !

**Boromir** : Oh ça va ! J'vais pas l'bouffer ! C'est dans le bouquin de toute manière !

Une voix que personne n'avait entendu jusque-là retentit. Une petite boule de cheveux blond se glissa sous le bras d'Aragorn et vint se planter à côté de Frodon.

**Sam** : Monsieur Frodon n'ira nul part sans moi !

**Frodon** : Tu peux pas me laisser respirer un peu toi ?

**Sam** : Mais m'sieur ! Gandalf m'a dit…

**Frodon** : Ca va, je sais ce qu'il t'a dit !

Voyant que tout le monde partait, Merry et Pippin furent un peu jaloux :

**Pippin** : Et nous alors ? On commençait tout juste à s'amuser !

**Merry **: Il suffit de continuer ! On s'incruste ?

**Pippin** : On s'incruste !

**Courent vers le groupe** : Nous venons aussi !

**Aragorn** : Ah non ! On ne va pas se trimballer les quatre pygmés!

**Pippin** : Si ! Vous avez besoin de gens intelligents pour cette mission…quête…chose ?

**Merry **: Bon alors, ça te met hors course Pippin !

**Pippin** : Méchant…

Elrond ne savait plus s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou s'il fallait commencer à paniquer sérieusement. En tout cas, il n'avait rien de mieux à proposer.

**Elrond** : Neuf compagnons…Qu'il en soit ainsi. Vous formerez la Communauté de l'Anneau ! _Je crois que je devrais prévenir la mère Galadriel de surveiller ces oiseaux-là. On sait jamais. _

**Pippin** : Chouette ! Où est-ce qu'on va ?

**Merry **: T'as rien écouté ?

**Pippin** : Ben non.

**Tous**:…..

**Narratrice**: Laissez tomber. Si vous lui dites maintenant, il va plus vouloir partir et ça nous privera de chouettes moment dans le film.

C'est ainsi que commença une aventure extraordinaire qui allait sceller le destin de tous. Les Neuf Marcheurs allaient avoir besoin de beaucoup de chance car les épreuves qui les attendaient auraient fait reculer beaucoup de monde parmi les plus courageux.

**Regard de tueur d'Aragorn**.

**Narratrice **: Oups ! Je me casse ! A la prochaine !

**Fin.**

(1)Ca vient de la chanson de Dis l'heure de zouk pour ceux qui connaissent.

(2)Ceux qui ont vu le _Dîner de cons_ comprendront !

Reviews please!


	2. Le col de Caradhras

**Coucou ! C'est reparti pour un tour ! Voici la suite des parodies. Si on parle chronologiquement, celle-ci est la première que j'aie écrite et le Conseil d'Elrond était la dernière.**

**The werewolf : **Merci pour ta review ! Il y a encore trois autres parodies. Ma préférée c'est la dernière, je devais être bourrée à ce moment-là ! lol ! Mais bon, tu verrras !

**Haruka Hinata : **Merci ! Tu peux la mettre sur ton site ainsi que les autres si tu veux. Tu pourras me donner l'adresse ? S'il y a des fics là-bas, je vais y jeter un œil.

**Often Elfe et Tepthida Hay : **C'est cool des reviews enthousiastes comme ça ! Ca donne envie d'écrire encore et toujours !

**Le Col de Caradhras **

Cela faisait un mois que la Communauté de l'Anneau avait quitté Fondcombe pour prendre la route du Mordor. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient aperçus que la Trouée du Rohan était surveillée par les sbires de Saroumane, Gandalf avait pris la décision de passer par le redoutable col de Caradhras .

**Aragorn **: Ouais, y commence à gatouiller grave le vieillard !

**Gandalf** : Quoi ?

**Aragorn** : Euh…rien.

Bref…ils avaient péniblement gravi les quelques 3000 mètres de neige et de rochers qu'étaient les Monts Brumeux. Le chemin était long et difficile et ils ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver pris dans un blizzard. Mais chacun se sentait investit d'une grande et noble mission et personne ne songeait à abandonner malgré la fatigue malgré le froid, malgré……

**Boromir **: Hé Ho ! Parle pour toi ! J'me gèle les couilles ici !

**Narratrice** : Ta gueule ! C'est moi qui raconte !

Frodon souffrait du pouvoir grandissant de l'Anneau qu'il portait mais le soutien sans faille de ses amis lui réchauffait le cœur.

**Merry **: Putain Frodon, t'as vraiment eu une idée de merde !

**Frodon** : Si tu ne m'avais pas fait fumer ta nouvelle herbe avant le conseil, on n'en serait pas là ! Et je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner !

**Pippin :** J'ai froiiiiiiiid !

**Frodon et Merry** : Nous aussiiiiiii !

**Pippin( se colle contre Merry**) : T'es tout chaud…..

Vlan ! Super torgnolles !

**Pippin** : Maiheu !

**Merry** : Me touche pas !

**Pippin **: Snif !

**Sam ( qui essaie de faire avancer Bill )** : Saleté de # ? de canasson ! Tu vas avancer ou je te transforme en steack !

**Bill :** Hiiiiiii !

**Sam se prend un coup de sabot et s'étale dans la neige** : J'en ai maaaaaarre !

**Aragorn** : Ho les pygmés ! Vous vous grouillez oui ?

**Gandalf :** Du calme Aragorn, ils sont trop petits.

**Aragorn** : Toi le gâteux, on t'as pas sonné ! C'est toi qui nous a mis dans ce merdier !

**Gandalf **: T'avais une meilleure idée le clodo ?

Legolas passa devant eux avec la grâce habituelle des Elfes. Sa légèreté lui permettait de ne pas s'enfoncer dans la neige alors que les autres pataugeaient dedans jusqu'à la poitrine (jusqu'au nez pour les Hobbits).

**Gimli **: Il fait le fier, l'autre Barbie à oreilles pointues !

**Legolas** : Il a quelque chose à dire le nain de jardin ?

**Gimli **: Ouais, t'es une tarlouze !

**Legolas ( écartant fièrement une mèche blonde de son visage):** Pfou….jaloux ! En attendant, toi t'es dans la neige jusqu'à ta barbe paille-de-fer, pauv' naze !

A ce moment-là, on entendit la voix de Saroumane qui déclamait des formules magiques.

**Boromir :** Qu'est-ce-qu'il veut celui-là ? Il nous fait pas assez chier comme ça ?

**Aragorn **: Putain Gandalf, ça sent pas bon là. Faut s'tirer !

**Gandalf **: Non attends ( sort son nouveau portable écran couleur) Allô Saroumane ? Tu peux pas la fermer ! Tu vas déclencher une avalanche à bêler comme une vieille chèvre !

**Saroumane **: C'est ce que j'essaie de faire vieux con !

**Gandalf :** Ah bon ?...

Un énorme paquet de neige se détacha de la paroi au-dessus d'eux et les ensevelit. Quelques minutes plus tard, neuf têtes réapparurent les unes après les autres.

**Aragorn** : Bravo Gandalf ! T'as gagné !

**Gandalf **: Oh ça va….

**Sam** : Où est Frodon ? M.Frodon ! M. Frodon !

**Frodon** : Arrête de brâmer, je suis là !

**Sam** : Ouf ! Parce que Gandalf, il m'a dit « Ne le perdez pas Sam Gamegie » alors…

**Frodon** : Alors tu ne veux pas me perdre ! Je suis au courant ! Tu l'as dit au moins trois fois dans le film !

**Aragorn :** Bon Gandalf, j'ai une méga-question pour toi là : qu'est-ce-qu'on fait ?

**Gandalf **(très sérieux) : Mes amis, nous n'avons plus qu'une solution.

**Tous inquiets** : ……

Gandalf se redresse et fait tournoyer son bâton façon maître Yoda et soudain, apparaît un …

**Tous** : Chasse-neige !

**Gandalf (très fier)** : Ca vous la coupe hein ?

**Aragorn** : Enfoiré ! Tu pouvais pas le faire avant ?

**Gandalf **: Jamais content…

**Aragorn **: Bon allez. Vous mettez les demi-portions sur le chasse-neige et qu'on sorte enfin de cette putain de montagne !

**Merry :** Elles t'emmerdent les demi-portions !

**Aragorn** : Tu préfères marcher ? Hibernatus, ça te dit quelque chose ?

**Merry :** C'est qui ?

**Aragorn **: Aucune culture…

Et c'est ainsi que les neuf courageux marcheurs reprirent la route grâce au chasse-neige qui leur dégageait la voie. Ils avaient retrouvé l'espoir et marchaient d'un pas confiant vers ce qui serait l'aventure de leur vie. Ils allaient connaître des moments forts mais aussi la souffrance, la peine, la douleur et surtout …

**Tous :** Ta gueule !

**Narratrice **: Snif … bande de cons.

**FIN**


	3. La poursuite

**On reprend les même et on recommence ! Voici le troisième épisode des folles aventures de nos amis. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, elles me font super plaisir ! **

**Moonlight of dreams :** Ben oui, je me suis vraiment éclatée à trouver toutes ces insultes. Je riais toute seule à mon bureau, heureusement que personne ne m'a vue !

**DemonessLange** : J'ai l'impression que « Cro-Magnon miniature » a eu beaucoup de succès ! T'inquiète, je continue !

**Tepthida Hay** : Plaisir sadique ? Moi ? sourire innocent Boromir était trop tentant à parodier sur son père qu'il n'arrête pas de citer !

**Pitit-sly** : Merciiiii ! J'espère que la suite te fera rire autant !

**Les Deux Tours : La poursuite**.

La Communauté de L'Anneau avait fini par se dissoudre. Boromir était mort, Frodon et Sam étaient partis pour le Mordor et Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli pourchassaient un groupe d'Ouruk-Hai qui avaient enlevé Merry et Pippin.

**Aragorn :** Ouais, y nous auront emmerdé jusqu'au bout les Hobbits ! Ca fait trois jours qu'on crapahute, je commence à avoir les crocs !

**(Legolas infatiguable)** : Allez Gimli ! Ca te fera maigrir !

**Gimli( au bord de la syncope)** : La ferme !

**Aragorn :** Quand je pense que Frodon est parti de son côté ! Il va se faire attraper comme un crétin qu'il est et on aura fait tout ça pour rien !

**Legolas** : Mais Sam est avec lui…

**Aragorn** : Ca m' rassure pas…En plus, j'suis sûr qu'ils avaient prévu de partir ensemble. Ils voulaient se retrouver seuls.

**Legolas( avec un sourire plein de sous-entendus)** : Hé hé !

**Gimli :** Regardez là-bas !

Sur la plaine, on pouvait voir une quarantaine de cavaliers en armures et armés jusqu'aux dents qui galopaient vers eux. Les trois amis se cachèrent derrière des rochers.

**Aragorn** : Punaise ! C'est mieux que le tiercé de Longchamps ici !

**Legolas** : Je prends le cheval blanc ! Allez le blanc ! Allez le blanc !

**Aragorn **: Mais t'es con ou quoi ?

Aragorn sortit de sa cachette et interpella les cavaliers en se la jouant macho-viril-je-n'ai-peur-de-rien-et-surtout-pas-d'une-bande-de-barbares-moyenâgeux :

**Aragorn** : Cavaliers du Rohan ! Quelles nouvelles des hommes de la Marche ?

Toute la troupe fit aussitôt volte-face avec un bel ensemble et fonça vers Aragorn.

**Aragorn **: J'aurais mieux fait de me taire…

**Gimli** : Tu l'as dit bouffi !

Les quarante cavaliers encerclèrent les trois amis et pointèrent leurs lances vers eux d'un air menaçant. L'un d'eux, monté sur un pur-sang, s'avança :

**Eomer **: Que font un Homme, un Elfe et un Nain dans le Riddermark ?

**Legolas** : Je vais prendre un joker, Jean-Pierre.

**Aragorn **: Nous pourchassons un groupe d'Ouruk-Hai en direction de l'ouest. Ils ont enlevé deux de nos amis.

**Eomer** : Nous avons massacré ce groupe pendant la nuit.

**Gimli** : Mais il y avait deux Hobbits ! Avez-vous vu deux Hobbits ?

**Eomer **: Des Hobbits ? Ah oui !

En riant, il leur indiqua un endroit de la plaine d'où s'élevait une fumée.

**Eomer** : Ils sont là-bas. Prenez ces chevaux et allez-y mais je crois qu'ils ne seront pas en état de vous suivre.

Aragorn, Legolas et Gimli sautèrent sur les chevaux et foncèrent vers l'endroit indiqué. Ils s'attendaient au pire pour leurs amis mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent…

**Merry **: Saaaalut les mecs ! Content d'vous voir !

Merry et Pippin étaient vautrés sur l'herbe et fumaient un énorme join dont la fumée se voyait de loin.

**Pippin (complètement schlass)** : Une taffe ça vous dit ? C'est d'la bonne !

**Aragorn( bombe atomique sur le point d'exploser)** : Calme, restons calme…ESPECE DE PETITS DEGENERES ! CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QU ON SE CASSE LE CUL A VOUS CHERCHER ! QU EST-CE QUE VOUS FOUTEZ LA ? Au fait, c'est quoi comme herbe ?

**Merry :** Ben, du cannabis.

**Aragorn :** Donne (prend le join et aspire un bon coup). Aaaah ! Trop cool ! Allez, on a pas que ça a foutre !

Il attrapa les Hobbits par le col et les mit sur les chevaux. Pippin était tellement stone qu'il fallut l'attacher à la selle pour ne pas qu'il tombe.

**Pippin** : Born to be alive ! Ta ata daaam..

**Legolas**: Je peux l'assomer Aragorn?

**Aragorn** : Vas-y.

Bing ! On entendit plus Pippin.

**Gimli**: Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant?

**Aragorn **: Au château du Rohan. Y'a un vieux qui gatouille là-bas et faut qu'on aille le secouer.

Les cinq amis montés sur deux chevaux se mirent à galoper fièrement vers le Soleil couchant, vers de nouvelles aventures belles et terrifiantes…

**Aragorn** : On ne t'a pas déjà dit de la fermer ?

**Narratrice** : Si mais je m'en fous !

**Fin.**

**Et de trois ! Rendez-vous pour le quatrième et dernier épisode !**


	4. L'armée des fantômes

**Coucou c'est re-moi ! C'est parti pour le quatrième et dernier épisode de la saga du « Seigneur des blaireaux » !**

**Elizabeth Moonstone : **La meilleure parodie ? Cooooooool, Merci ! J'espère que le dernier volet est à la hauteur du reste.

**Tepthida Hay** Je sais que c'est court mais c'est le problème avec moi. Même au lycée, mes dissertes étaient trop courtes ! C'est clair qu'il y aurait encore plein de parodies à faire et je le ferais probablement quand j'aurais l'inspi. En tout cas merci pour ta fidélité ! ( ben ouais, tu les as toutes reviewées !)

**Moonlight of dreams : **De rien ! C'est bien normal que je réponde aux reviews. Pour la suite, bé…comme je l'ai dit plus haut, j'aurais besoin d'un bon moment de délire pour retrouver des idées. Je ne peux pas écrire ça la tête froide :) En attendant, enjoy cette dernière-là, c'est ma préférée ! Et merci aussi pour ta fidélité!

**L'armée des fantômes**

Aragorn avait quitté les armées de Théoden pour s'aventurer dans les ombres de Dimholt, la montagne hantée par une armée maudite. Ainsi que le lui avait conseillé Elrond, il avait l'intention de recruter les fantômes pour qu'ils se battent pour lui. Naturellement, Legolas et Gimli n'avaient pas voulu le laisser seul :

**Gimli** : Et quelque chose me dit qu'on va le regretter !

Les trois amis étaient à présent tous près de la tristement célèbre Porte des Morts. Ils descendirent de leurs chevaux et scrutèrent les ténèbres dans lesquelles ils allaient s'engager.

**Gimli :** La chaleur de mon sang semble s'être dérobée…

**Legolas** : C'est la grippe ou la trouille ?

**Gimli** : Très drôle !

Legolas leva les yeux et lut l'inscription gravée au-dessus de la porte :

**Legolas** : « La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui sont morts et les morts la gardent. La voie est close. »

**Aragorn** : C'est sûr que c'est plus efficace que « Attention chien méchant ! »

Un sifflement lugubre sortit de la porte accompagné d'un vent glacial. Paniqués, les chevaux s'enfuirent. Aragorn repoussa une mèche de devant son visage et dit d'un ton féroce :

**Aragorn** : Je ne crains pas la mort !

D'un pas rapide, il s'engouffra dans l'obscurité en serrant les poings (et les fesses aussi !)

**Legolas** : Pfff…toujours le mot pour faire l'intéressant. Bon, j'y vais, un Elfe ne se laisse pas impressionner par une bande de macchabés.

Il s'engagea lui aussi dans le passage et disparut. Et Gimli se retrouva tout seul…

**Gimli** : J'ai pas l'air con là ?

**Narratrice** : Si…

**Gimli **: C'est bien ce que je pensais…

Et à son tour, il suivit ses deux amis.

Il crut marcher pendant une éternité dans une obscurité totale. Il n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas et le sifflement du vent. Soudain, il se cogna contre quelque chose. Avec sa main libre, car il tenait sa hache, il palpa la forme devant lui. Un corps mince, un arc…

**Legolas** : T'as pas fini de me tripoter ? Pervers !

**Gimli :** Comment t'as su que c'était moi ?

**Legolas** : Je vois très bien dans le noir j'te signale !

**Gimli** : Qu'est-ce que tu fais alors ? Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ?

**Legolas** : J'essaie de retrouver ce crétin d'Aragorn. Suis-moi !

Ils progressèrent encore quelques minutes, Gimli se guidant au faible des pas de Legolas. Au bout d'un moment :

Aaaah !

**Legolas** : Tiens ! Je l'ai trouvé not'Rôdeur !

**Aragorn** : Legolas ? Merde, tu m'as fais peur !

**Legolas **: Ben alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

**Aragorn **: Me suis perdu…

**Legolas** : Sans commentaire…

**Aragorn** : Et pis j'y vois rien, Ouiiiinnnnn !

**Legolas** : Bon Ok…Comme quoi, c'est pas vrai que je ne suis là que pour faire le beau. Allez, suivez-moi.

Legolas, guidé par sa vue perçante, entraîna ses deux mais dans un dédale de couloirs, tous plus sombres les uns que les autres. Enfin, ils finirent par déboucher dans une vaste salle souterraine. Devant eux, il y avait un chemin qui menait probablement à la sortie.

**Legolas** : Et voilà l'travail !

Alors qu'ils s'avançaient, une voix caverneuse retentit :

**Voix caverneuse** : Qui ose pénétrer dans mon domaine ?

Une forme fantômatique apparut. Elle avait l'apparence d'un ancien roi, vêtu comme pour aller à la guerre mais son corps était un cadavre en décomposition.

**Aragorn** : Un homme à qui vous devez allégeance !

**Le fantôme** : Les Morts ne tolèrent pas que les Vivants passent !

**Aragorn :** Vous me tolèrerez moi !

**Gimli **: 1 à 0 pour Aragorn !

Le fantôme se mit à rire et son rire fit surgir de nulle part des milliers d'autres fantômes qui encerclèrent les trois amis.

**Le fantôme** : La voie est close. Elle fut faite par ceux qui…

**Aragorn **: Ca va, on est au courant ! Y a écrit ça à l'entrée !

**Gimli **: 2-0 !

Surpris de se faire moucher de cette façon, le fantôme fit un pas menaçant en direction d'Aragorn. Dans un mouvement de panique, ( Legolas avait les jetons mais ne l'avouerait jamais !), l'Elfe banda son arc et tira une flèche. La flèche, bien sûr, traversa le fantôme sans lui faire mal.

**Gimli :** T'es con ou quoi ? Ils sont DEJA morts !

**Legolas ( penaud)** : On sait jamais…

De son côté, Aragorn avait sorti son épée, prêt à faire valoir ses droits.

**Aragorn **: Je suis l'héritier d'Isildur !

**Le fantôme** : Tu parles de l'imbécile qui n'a pas voulu détruire l'Anneau ? Ben, dis donc, tu n'as pas à t'en vanter !

**Aragorn **: Oui bon c'est clair ! Mais en attendant, vous êtes condamnés à rester des zombies jusqu'à ce que vous rattrapiez votre trahison envers lui. Moi, j'ai une ville entière à défendre, un monde à sauver (parce que si je compte sur le Hobbit, on va tous crever !) et un trône à reprendre. Alors battez-vous pour moi et je considèrerais votre serment comme accompli.

**Gimli **: Et 1 et 2 et 3-0 !

Impressionné, le roi-fantôme réfléchissait.

**Aragorn** : Que dites-vous ?

**Là, je vais vous montrer ce qui s'est vraiment passé et qu'on ne voit pas dans le film.**

**Le fantôme** : Tu sais chanter ?

**Aragorn **: Hein ! Quel rapport ?

**Le fantôme** : Aucun.

Tadaaam ! Aparition de Michael Jackson qui commence à entonner la chanson « Ghosts. » Derrière, les fantômes se trémoussent dans une choré d'enfer.

**Le fantôme( complètement déchaîné)** : Aou ! ( imitation du cri de Michael)

**Gimli **: Aragorn ?

**Aragorn **: Ouais ?

**Gimli** : T'es sûr que tu les veux pour la guerre?

**Aragorn** : Je commence à avoir des doutes. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses Leggy ? Legolas ?

Mais Legolas n'était plus avec eux. Aragorn se rendit compte avec horreur qu'il dansait avec Michael. Il se déhanchait frénétiquement, ses cheveux blonds volant dans tous les sens ; ) miam ! Il imitait le chanteur à la perfection ( il faisait même le Moonwalk dis donc !) Michael lui-même était admiratif.

**Michael et Leggy** : Aou ! **(avec le geste qui va avec, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire !)**

**Aragorn qui s'énerve** : Bon, je ne vais pas m'énerver…

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Legolas était quand même diablement sexy comme ça. Mais il n'avait pas que ça à faire. C'est pourquoi, il interrompit gentiment la petite fête :

**Aragorn** : C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI VOS CONNERIES ?

Paf ! Le charme fut brisé et Michael disparut comme il était venu. Le roi des fantôme vint voir Aragorn légèrement éssoufflé.

**Gimli** : Ca s'essouffle un fantôme ?

**Narratrice** : On s'en fiche !

**Aragorn **: Alors, que décidez vous ?

Le fantôme réfléchit, sourit et répondit :

**Le fantôme** : Nous vous suivons…parce que votre copain Elfe, y danse trop bien !

Aragorn jeta un œil à Legolas qui se recoiffait, ne sachant pas s'il devait le tuer ou l'embrasser. La deuxième solution était plus tentante. Il brandit son épée en criant :

**Aragorn :** Allons-y ! A la guerre !

Fièrement, il se dirigea vers le chemin mais le fantôme lui tapa sur l'épaule :

**Aragorn :** Quoi ?

**Le fantôme** : Euh… C'est pas par là.

Du doigt, il lui désigna un autre chemin dans la direction opposée.

**Aragorn :** Ah ? On y va alors.

Et c'est ainsi qu'Aragorn, Gimli et Legolas, accompagnés de la plus terrifiante des armées, se dirigèrent vers la plus grande bataille que la Terre du Milieu ait jamais connue. Le destin des peuples libres ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

**Aragorn :** Tu ne t'arrêtes jamais toi ?

**Narratrice** : Eh non !

**Fin .**

**Fini ! Peut-être pas définitivement, on verra. Pour l'instant j'ai une quantité de fics sur les bras que j'aimerais bien terminer. Si je fais d'autres parodies, faudraient qu'elles parlent de Frodon, Sam et Gollum. L'ennui, c'est qu'ils vivent des choses tellement dures que j'ai du mal à les tourner en dérision. En tout cas, je déteste tellement Gollum que si je m'occupe de son cas, il va morfler !**

**Merci encore à tous les revieweurs et ceux qui ont aimé mes p'tits délires ! Biz !**


End file.
